Decorating for Julaften
by Greece's kitty
Summary: Lukas has been called into work on the day he and Mathias planned to decorate their home for Christmas. With only a few days left until the holiday, Mathias takes it upon himself to decorate most of the house so he can surprise his significant other.


_**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters in this fanwork. They belong to Hidekez Himaruya, the creator of the webcomic and manga "Hetalia"_

* * *

Mathias grinned as he finished fixing up the house. Lukas had sadly been called into work by his boss to go do quite a bit of paperwork so they couldn't decorate much together. It was much closer to Christmas than they would have liked and Lukas seemed pretty sad over it in the morning when he had told Mathias they would have to try to decorate another day, even if he had tried to stay stoic when leaving for work.

Thankfully, they didn't have to decorate the house for a Christmas party, since Mathias' brother, Berwald, and his husband, Tino, had decided to host the party for all their friends this year. Lukas had decided that he wanted to have a party later on in the following year instead, since it would be less stressful since he took Christmas incredibly seriously. Even so, the house still had to be decorated for Christmas, otherwise they would probably have little to no holiday spirit.

Mathias had took it upon himself to find all the Christmas decorations and prepare them for when Lukas came home, even buying a nice big pine tree that he knew Lukas would love and adjusting it so that it was even, since he knew that Lukas adjusted the tree for hours so it would look even, so they could put on the ornaments and start the second he came home. He hadn't wanted to actually start decorating the most important part until Lukas came home. He didn't want his cute boyfriend to be tired and forced to decorate when he came home though, so he had begun making some hot cocoa closer to when Lukas was going to come home, so they could cuddle on the couch and drink mint flavoured hot cocoa and Lukas could rest his head on his shoulder and everything. It may seem silly for the Dane to have planned this far ahead but he had a vision and he wanted to follow it as close as possible.

Mathis had put little Christmas decorations everywhere, replacing the table cloths with Christmas themed ones and putting poinsettias throughout the house. He even had taken the time to put lights on the roof and place light up reindeer outside along with other things like fake gift boxes and a snowman. Honestly, he just wanted to see that cute smile Lukas had with those cute dimples whenever Mathias did something nice or went all out. Lukas' smile was one of the most amazing sights in the world to him, and seeing it always warmed his heart, even if it was just a small one.

So when Lukas came home, Mathias felt quite accomplished to see that he had began looking at the decorations and admiring them, even if Lukas had moved some of the table decorations so they would be more centered. "How long did this take you?" He asked, looking at the little reindeer figurine on the table. He turned it so that it was facing towards them rather than just facing diagonally.

"Almost all day!" The Dane smiled, putting some whipped cream in the hot chocolate before handing a mug of it to Lukas. "You mentioned that you wouldn't have enough time to decorate the house so I decided to help out a bit! I left the tree empty though so we could decorate it toget- mph!" Mathias was interrupted by Lukas grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer for a short kiss. "'Ya like it?" Mathias asked, grinning. He was hoping Lukas' reaction meant that he at least liked the idea Mathias had, even if he didn't like the designs.

"I love it." Lukas smiled slightly. His dimples were barely showing but Mathias didn't care. He managed to get a smile, and if that's all he got as a reaction, it was fine with him. "Though why did you put Mistletoe everywhere? It's a bit hard to move without having to kiss you..."

"That's holly though." He said. "See? Holly is red. It's a common misconception." He said, laughing slightly when Lukas rolled his eyes. "This is mistletoe." Mathias smiled, taking out a piece of the white berried plant and holding it over his and Lukas' heads, kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _This is a short story I wrote for my friend on instagram about a year ago (not really since I think I posted it in January or February, but it's close to a year old). There is/was a character limit when I posted it so I tried to extend it slightly for this, but I didn't want to force it to be longer, so that's why it's still short. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for taking a time to read my story. Please feel free to leave a review if you have any comments or criticisms. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
